Untitled
by Icognito DeMimsy
Summary: I really don't know what this is, it just started writing itself practically. Cosette/Combeferre, Marius/Courfeyrac, seems like there will be E/R, and might play around with some other stuff.


**A/N: This is a high school AU in which both Enjolras and Cosette were adopted by Valjean and Javert, and Grantaire is one of the Thenadiers.**

"I swear to god, I don't know what that boy gets up to sometimes," Jean Fauchevault said tiredly. Cosette smiled up from the floor.

"Denial is a nice place, Papa."

"You're telling me. Did he at least leave a note this time?"

"Yeah," she said, going back to her homework with a sigh. "It's on the fridge."

Fauchevault removed the magnet. "Papa, gone out for a bit, will eat out. E," he read.

"At least I always sign it 'love'," Cosette said without looking up.

"And I guess you want to join him?" Fauchevault said, looking at her sternly. She lifted big blue eyes innocently.

"Would you and Dad be too lonely?"

Fauchevault smiled and ruffled her hair. "Go have fun. Take extra cash for your brother, he probably forgot again."

She smiled cheerfully and jumped up from the pile of textbooks surrounding her. "Thanks, Papa," she said sweetly, grabbing her purse from the counter.

She found her older brother exactly where she and anyone else who knew Enjolras Fauchevault would have predicted: on top of a table in the Cafe Musain while his friends took advantage of the free wi-fi.

"Cosette! Do you have any money on you?" he called down, interrupting his own tirade.

She handed up her wallet and he reached down to ruffle her light chestnut hair before going back to complaining about some teacher or class or something.

"Tell me the truth," she whispered in Combeferre's ear. "Has he ever fallen off of that thing?"

Combeferre jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, then turned with a smile. "Courfeyrac has," he said, kissing her lightly in greeting. "How are you?"

"Good," she said, peering over his shoulder at the stack of books laid out in front of him. "Is that even English?"

"It's Greek, actually," Combeferre said, looking down. "I'm translating it."

"More like geek," she mumbled.

"Clever," he said sarcastically, leaning his head into her shoulder. She had to hand it to him, he did sarcasm really damn well for a boy who dreamed in Latin.

"What class is this for?" she asked, looking at his perfect calligraphy notes.

He mumbled indistinctly into her shoulder.

"What?"

He picked his head up. "I said it's not for a class," he said, his face turning adorably pink.

A thousand insults ran through her head, but the only way she found of reacting was to kiss him thoroughly, which she did, somehow ending up straddling his lap and holding his glasses in one hand.

A dignified cough broke into her moment, and she pulled back, now just as pink as Ferre, to see Enjolras holding out a panini with his hand over his eyes. She put it on the table and jumped up to go wash her hands. Enjolras sat down, munching on some form of pastry.

"You know," he said calmly, "I have been extraordinarily tolerant of you dating my younger sister so far."

"And I thank you every day for that," Combeferre said. "But?"

"There's no but. I just like to remind you how very much in my debt you are."

Combeferre smiled. "Bastard," he muttered.

"I have two dads. I think that make me the opposite of a bastard."

"You're chipper."

Enjolras nodded, the brilliant light in his eyes gleaming. "Yes," he said. "I am. Because we are going to do it, Ferre. This time we really are."

Combeferre raised his eyebrows. "You mean-"

"I fixed it. We're ready to go live."

"When?"

"That's the only question left."

"Aren't your dads going to flip?"

"Papa won't. Dad will, though." Cosette came out of the bathroom, shaking her hands furiously before wiping them on her jeans. Enjolras put his finger to his lips and leaned back casually in his chair as his sister plopped down and began to shove her sandwich into her mouth.

"God, I'm starving," she said around the huge bite of sandwich. Both boys smiled easily at her.

They sat in amicable silence save the sound of Cosette chewing for a few moments before a distinctive tire screech and stereo system banged into their eardrums.

"Oh, god," Combeferre said, quickly throwing all of his books into his bag.

A tall, lanky boy with curly black hair threw open the doors to the cafe, dragging another boy behind him. "You fucking asshole!" he cried, dropping the other boy's hand to point at Enjolras, who looked up at the ceiling innocently. Both of the Fauchevault children had incredible "who me?" faces, courtesy of growing up with an ex-convict and police chief as parents.

"Hi, Fey," Cosette said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what your brother did today?" Fey said turning his gaze to Cosette.

"I'm guessing he didn't save a puppy from a burning building? Hi, Marius, how are you?"

Marius Pontmercy smiled down at her, then went back to awkwardly watching Courfeyrac eviscerate Enjolras.

Courfeyrac sat down next to Combeferre. "You know that really hot girl in your grade?" he said to Cosette. "The brunette?"

"Eponine Jondrette?" Cosette said.

"Yeah, her. You know her boyfriend?"

"I didn't think she had one."

"That creepy leather wearing guy."

"Oh! You mean the hot one? Montparnasse?"

"You think Montparnasse is hot?" Combeferre asked bemusedly.

Cosette shrugged. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Enjolras got in a fight with him today."

"Enj!" Cosette cried.

"What?" Enjolras said, looking down from the ceiling.

"Dad will kill you if he finds out you were in a fight!"

Courfeyrac shook his head. "Not that kind of fight. More of the 'let's settle this later' kind of fight. And I was _right there _and now Montparnasse probably has me on his kill list."

"Don't overreact," Enjolras said. "We had a minor disagreement, and he left with some bad feelings towards me. No kill lists."

"What did you say?" Cosette asked, leaning back into Combeferre.

"It doesn't matter. He deserved it. He called Jehan a fag," Enjolras said evenly, leaning back in his chair.

"Good for you," Combeferre said. "But stay away from him from now on."

"You don't think I can take him?"

"I don't think anyone can."

"Grantaire! Get the fuck down here!"

Eponine Thenadier stood at the foot of her staircase, scarlet lips scowling up into the blackness.

"What?" a growl emanated from above her.

"Dad needs something picked up and Parnasse isn't here so you need to take me."

A loud thud which was probably her brother rolling out of his bed and onto the floor and then his shaggy head appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'm still hungover from last night."  
"Doesn't matter. Get down here."

He rolled his eyes and stumbled down the stairs. He paused halfway down to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Do you ever consider wearing clothes that don't scream 'fuck me'?"

She glared. "Well, if I ever have the urge, I'll just borrow some of yours. The smell alone will be enough."

"Cute," Grantaire said, rubbing his hands over his face. "What are we doing again?"

"Picking some shit up for dad."

"Why?"

"Because he said so. Let's go."

"You drive. I have a shit headache."

Eponine grabbed the car keys and swung out the door. Her brother followed, stumbling into into their beat-up old pickup truck. Eponine jammed the keys into the ignition and turned the catch. The car sputtered to life and Grantaire moaned and covered his ears.

"Where are we going?" he groaned, shielding his eyes from the daylight.

"Apparently, the guy's going to meet us at the Cafe Musain," she said, pulling out of their driveway. "So. Shall we see what we can see?"


End file.
